A Rebel's Bond
by ChibiJudai97
Summary: A short one shot of my idea of how Ruri got captured. There is Darkrebelshipping, and from what i understand, the first one on here.


A Rebel's Bond

He walked through the place where his house was. Keyword: Was. It was gone now. Everything was gone. The whole city was destroyed a few years back.

Now, he's sitting here, looking at the remains of what used to be his home.

He heard footsteps behind him. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was. The bond told him."Shun."

"Yuuto. We're heading back to camp, so I came to get you."

Yuuto stood up. "I'm sorry. I just…" he trailed off, a sad look in his eyes. "...needed a little time to myself."

His other half smiled. "I understand. Let's go, Ruri and the others are waiting."

When they got back to the group, Ruri ran up to them with a cup of pudding in her hands. "Yuuto!" she screamed, sending pudding straight into his face, "Where were you?!"

The purple-haired boy wiped the sweet treat off his face. "I was reminiscing, Ruri. Leave me alone."

She pouted. "Sorry. I was worried."

"We're heading out!" Shun shouted. The whole group started walking back to camp, with Shun and Yuuto leading.

Back at the camp, everyone was going to bed. Shun stayed up to read Ruri a story. 14 years old and she wanted bedtime stories.

"What happened next?!" she said excitedly. Her brother was telling her the tale of a brave duelist that had lived in the city.

"Nobody knows. They were last seen soaring through the sky towards another adventure."

"You telling her about Yuma again?"

"Hey, Yuuto."

The black clad duelist sat next to Shun and leaned his head on his shoulder. Shun chuckled. "Are you okay?"

Yuuto looked at his other half. "You already know the answer."

He shrugged. "Just thought I'd ask. For Ruri's sake."

All of a sudden, Takuya, one of the medics, came running in. "Shun! The Academia is attacking!"

"What?!" Shun got up and ran outside. leaving his lover and his sister both wondering exactly what just happened.

When he got outside, panic hit his face.

The Academia was a large group of duelists that used Fusion to terrorize the XYZ users. And they were extremely good at it. The terror and panic of his people was the last thing he saw before he was shot down.

Yuuto felt a sharp pain in his chest, and seconds later he heard someone shout, "Medics! Shun's been hit!" His eyes went wide and he staggered out of the tent, trying to find Shun. But he couldn't get close to him. All of the camp medics surrounded Yuuto, telling him to get back in the tent and forget about Shun.

"No!" He yelled, "I need to see him! I need to make sure he's okay!"

With every inch he was shoved away from his beloved, he got weaker, and the stabs to his heart became more painful. He kept muttering his love's name long after he was stuck in the tent.

Back in the medic tent, Takuya and the others were treating Shun's injuries, trying their best to ignore the sounds of battle outside. Every few minutes, several members of their faction were brought in with injuries, but none of them as bad as Shun's.

"Quick, somebody get Yuuto!" Takuya yelled, while wrapping up their leader's chest with bandages, "He may be the only person that can heal him!"

Almost everyone looked confused. "Why is that?"

"Because he and Shun are bonded. Their bond is the only thing that can help Shun right now."

"Say no more, Takuya!" said the youngest medic, "I'll go fetch him right away!"

At the tent, Ruri was fighting desperately on Yuuto's behalf, but she was losing. Her shoulders were scratched, and her duel disk was on the verge of breaking. Before she realized it, her life points were down to zero. She fell to her knees as her cards scattered across the tent.

Yuuto watched helplessly as his friend was scooped up and taken out of the tent. The Academia member looked at him once, and turned around. He had decided that Yuuto wasn't worth the time and effort.

After they left, Kurari, the young medic ran into the tent.

"Yuuto!" she yelled, "We need your help!"

He looked up, the bags under his defining his face. "What?"

"Shun's life is in jeopardy! You're the only one that can save him!"

"How can I save him?! Everytime I try to save someone…..!" He paused, as the image of his own little sister flashed before his mind.

*FlashBack*

_The sirens were ringing. Everyone was rushing to get out of their homes. _

_Yuuto was running, trying to find his sister. _

_"Tomoe! Tomoe, where are you?! Tomoe!" _

_"Big brother!" _

_At last, he had found her. "Tomoe." He smiled. But his happiness was in vain, the building she was using as cover started to crumble. He started running, but he couldn't reach her in time. She was gone. Dead. His only family left."_

*End FlashBack*

The tears were returning. "I couldn't save him if I tried…"

"Yes! You can! It's the bond, Yuuto! The bond!"

He stared at her. "You're right." Determination replaced the fear on his face.

He ran out of the tent, Kurari following right behind him.

By the time they got to the medic's tent, they were out of breath.

When Yuuto saw Shun, breathing heavy and pain written on his face, he almost turned around and ran, but a throb in his heart told him to stay. _The bond. _He thought.

He kneeled down next to his love, closed his eyes and leaned down. The moment their lips made contact, the tent was filled with a bright magenta light. So bright, it would have outshone the sun, if the sun were present.

When the light died down, Yuuto opened his eyes, and stared down into Shun's. They stared at each other for what years, when the medics suddenly let out a cheer. Their leader was okay.

Shun hugged Yuuto so tight, the purple haired boy swore he felt the knots in his back go away.

"Where's Ruri?" Asked Shun.

Yuuto was silent for a while before he said, "She's gone. They took her."

The entire tent went silent. A warrior running into the tent broke that silence.

"Shun, I found something very peculiar."

"What is it?"

"A portal."

"Where does it go?"

"Someplace called Maiami City, sir."

Shun looked at his lover. "Pack your things and get dressed, Yuuto. We're taking a trip."

END


End file.
